


Lo que te hago sentir yo No te lo hace sentir nadie más

by Nimbretell



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, King - Freeform, Love, Menegroth, Mirkwood, Nimbretell - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, Tragedy, War, son - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbretell/pseuds/Nimbretell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tenna rato: Hasta pronto<br/>Amin hiraetha, nana: Lo siento, mama<br/>Hannon le: gracias</p><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Besos... Nos veremos pronto</p></blockquote>





	Lo que te hago sentir yo No te lo hace sentir nadie más

**Prologo: A través de los años**

En los jardines de Menegroth, por aquella primera vez, su corazón dio un salto al ver aquel elfo de cabellos dorados y ojos azules profundamente oscuros, del que había sido navegar en ellos por años, a pesar de tan poco segundos de haberlo conocido.

El elfo se acerco silenciosamente hacia la elfa, que se había arrodillado a recoger los higos que había tirado al suelo, al momento que lo vio por primera vez. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, apretó sus labios pareciendo una delgada línea y sus ojos no le vieron al momento que se arrodillo al frente de ella, tomando los higos y echándolos nuevamente en la canasta. Podía ver las fuertes y delicadas manos del elfo que había ayudado a recoger los higos, mientras ella había esquivado su mirada un centenar de veces que el elfo trataba de mirarle.

-¿Te he asustado? ¿Estas bien?-. Su voz sonó profunda y tierna al momento de dirigirle la palabra a la elfa. La elfita sintió tensarse ante el agarre del elfo, en su brazo, ayudándola a incorporarse.

Su voz se quebró y sintiendo que iba a balbucear, carraspeo antes de contestar.-Estoy bien, mi señor, no ha sido nada-Hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza, y sus cabellos cobrizos se removieron, pegándose a su rostro sudoroso y sucio de tierra. Había pasado toda la mañana recolectando higos y trayendo y llevando comida y demás a los elfos de la guardia. El trabajo era cansón para una niña de trece años.

-Bueno, no quito mas de tu tiempo, debes de estar muy ocupada, te he visto toda la mañana y he visto que es así-dijo el elfo de cabellos dorados, sonriendo de manera radiante.

La elfa respiro profundamente, sintiendo sus mejillas colorarse de manera vergonzosa. Lo admitía el elfo era muy guapo y era vagamente mas grande que ella. –Mmmm…nunca lo he visto en la guardia, imagino que tiene que estar del lado norte de Menegroth?-

-No soy guardia-. La elfa frunció el entrecejo, había estado llevando ropas de guardias en ese preciso momento. –Ha…, esto-el elfo señalo sus ropas.-estoy entrenando para ser guardia de Menegroth, aun estoy empezando. Aunque me he escapado…-susurro aquello, acercando su rostro a centímetros de los de la elfa. La elfa sonrió y asintió.-Debería volver al igual que tu-, el elfo toco con delicadeza la punta de la nariz de la elfa. Primera vez en su vida, algún elfo le había tocado, a pesar de llevar minutos de conocerse. Se sonrojo ligeramente, maldiciendo en su interior, porque tenía que sonrojarse de esa manera tan vergonzosa? El elfo tomo su mano, besándola con caballerosidad.-Soy Beleg es un placer en conocerte-

La elfa se sintió tan halagada, a pesar de los cortejos de sus primos. Era algo nuevo para la elfita. –Nimbretell, encantada-saludo la elfa.

**….**

Al pasar los años, Beleg gano un renombre en la guardia personal del Rey de Menegroth, Elwë Singollo; a pesar de ser joven, había ganado su renombre por importantes hazañas y batallas ganada, fuera como dentro de Menegroth, en cuanto a los importantes torneos de la ciudad de las mil cavernas.

Beleg Cúthalion, se había transformado en un elfo fuerte y grande, de extremada belleza y había amado a Nimbretell, como ella a el. La belleza de la elfa, había enamorado a muchos elfos. Sus pequeños ojos, esas pecas que se reunieron en su fina nariz, así como en sus mejillas ligeramente rojas, sus gruesos labios rojos y las curvas de su cuerpo, que había desarrollado todos esos años, junto con la madurez y la sabiduría. A sus veinte años, la elfa se había unido a Beleg como su amante. Se habían amado por mucho tiempo; nueve años para ser exacto, y se habían separado amistosamente. En esos años de su separación, Beleg gano un compañero de armas, con Túrin Turambar, un Edain, hijo de Húrin y Morwen, nacido en Dorlómin. Luego de tres años de estar separados, Melian y Thingol viajaron a Tirion junto con su pequeña hija, Lúthien, y con ella iba Nimbretell, Urwen e Isilya. Amigas de la elfa. Allí conoció al príncipe Maedhros, hijo de Fëanor y Nerdanel. El príncipe quedo impregnado con la belleza de la elfa y se había enamorado de ella. Allí también conoció a Finrod Felagund, hijo de Finarfin y Eärwen, y había pedido su mano en bendición de Varda, sin embargo la elfa no hubo aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio, al igual que muchas veces había hablado con Maedhros de aquello, esperar un año de pareja y luego casarse, pero eso jamás llego a suceder. Después de unos años, la elfa se había ganado el amor de muchos, que dolorosa mente tuvo que rechazar.

Beleg por otra parte, había extrañado el amor de Nimbretell, y las noticias que le habían llegado, supo que Maedhros hijo de Fëanor había ido a Menegroth y había dicho a Nimbretell que se fuera con el, también supo sobre las cartas que estos dos se respondían, y Beleg lleno de recelo, se junto a Nimbretell nuevamente. La elfa por otra parte había dejado de escribirle a Maedhros y había amado a Beleg como lo hizo desde la primera vez que lo había visto, en los jardines de Menegroth. Se prometieron amor por tres años, en los jardines de Dimbar, En donde se intercambiaron anillos de plata, en aquellos tres años. Los padres de ambos se reunieron en la casa del elfo, en donde anunciaron el tiempo del enlace y llevaron acabo felicitaciones y bendiciones para la pareja. También se había sometido a los encuentro con su madre junto con la madre de su prometido; le habían dado algunos consejos sobre el hacer el amor y las medidas de prevención a la que ella tenia que acudir junto con el, si no estaban aun preparados para tener hijos.

Luego de un año, mas tarde, Beleg se había despedido de ella, con una promesa de volver y hacerla su esposa.

Beleg había ido tras Túrin en Beleriand, pero no lo hayo, hasta que lo encontró al oeste del Sirion, y allí nueva mente volvió a Menegroth, y aun manteniendo su promesa en pie, se despidió nuevamente de Nimbretell y volvió a las regiones Septentrionales, en donde residía. Un lugar llamado Dimbar, en donde Nimbretell llego a residir con su familia antes de que fuera acogida en Menegroth por los reyes.

En el invierno le llego la noticia a Nimbretell de que Beleg había partido. La elfa sintió su corazón acongojarse, y los días que pasaron fueron días de penas para la elfa. Sin embargo aquel elfo de ese sueño a la que ella estaba enlazada, la hacia sentir cosas extrañas en su cuerpo, y en como su corazón latía de manera diferente, en cuanto latía por Beleg. Y por otra parte, volvió a ver a Maedhros en las desembocaduras del Sirion en donde nuevamente pidió que partiera con al este, pero ella termino rechazando su propuesta y volviendo a Menegroth junto con Mablung y Urwen, había sentido su corazón llorar consolada mente al igual que lo hacia por las noches.

Beleg encontró a Túrin en Amon Rüdh, por un tiempo vivieron en aquel lugar. Un enano llamado Mim y su hijo Ibun abandonaron Bar—en—Danwedh, allí cayeron en las manos de los orcos, Mim el enano le prometió que los guiaría por pasadizos secretos hasta Amon Rüdh, y allí en Bar—en—Danwedh fue traicionada por los orcos que llegaron inadvertidos de noche, guiados por Mim, muchos fueron muertos dormidos. Sin embargo, Mim trato de atacar a Beleg, quien se defendió rápidamente. Túrin fue sometido con los Orcos que los habían llevado con ellos. En Taur—nu—Fuin, Beleg hayo a Gwindor, lo curo y salió junto a el, tras los orcos que acamparon en el valle de Thangorodrim. Rescataron a Túrin, llevándolo aun lugar alejados un poco del peligro y allí Beleg cortó los grillos que sujetaban a Túrin, resbalándose la hoja sobre los grillos en el pie de Túrin, este despertó con rabia y miedo, y blandió Anglachel y así mato con ella a Beleg Cúthalion tomándolo por enemigo.

Esa noche, Nimbretell despertó en la madrugada con una terrible opresión en sus pulmones, sintiendo que algo quemaba su corazón, abrió los ojos de golpe y grito Beleg con temor y dolor. Sus lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas, mojando la almohada con la que había apresado en sus brazos. Sus amigas de habitación habían despertado asustadas por el grito que había pegado la elfa y en como la elfa le había contado su sueño, sobre la muerte de Beleg. Días después a Melian y a Thingol habían llegado las nuevas sobre la muerte de Beleg. Y fue Nimbretell la primera en saber la muerte de su pareja y en como esta había llorado la mala fortuna de su amado y en como las promesas que este había hecho, habían sido en vano.

Esa fue una de las muertes que a Nimbretell le llego al corazón, así mismo como la muerte de Finrod Felagund en la oscuridad de Tol—in—Gaurhoth. Pero Nimbretell vio a Túrin después de largos tiempos, del que le había visto acompañado de Beleg Cúthalion en las regiones septentrionales en donde ella pasaba largo tiempo, visitando a su familia. Así pues acompaño a Galadriel y a Celeborn a Nargothrond en visita del rey Orodreth. Allí vio a Túrin, entonces recordó las palabras de Melian, "Lo siento Nimbretell, Beleg ha muerto, por la mano de su amigo Túrin, quien tuvo un ataque de pánico y rabia, no lo vio, pensado que era el enemigo y lo mato. El cuerpo de Beleg fue sepultado junto en Belthronding". Y ahí estaba Túrin, había quedado perplejo a ver el entristecimiento en el rostro de la elfa, y en como había sido testigo de las palabras de Gwindor antes las palabras del mismo Beleg, en cuanto a las promesas que le había hecho a su pareja, sin embargo Túrin nunca supo cuales, hasta que la misma Nimbretell le había contado de ellas.

-Lamento mucho, lo que ocasione, pues mi temor y la rabia hacia esos repugnante seres, fueron descargados en el, matándole. Lo lamento, no sabia…

 

-No me importa-dijo Nimbretell con un hilo de voz, mirándole sus ojos chocolates. –sus promesas fueron solos palabras-esquivo sus ojos verdes, mirando el largo Álamo que había a una distancia de ella. –Beleg fue un valiente elfo, pero quizás las cosas hubieran tomado otro giro, si hubieras vuelto con el a Menegroth cuando el te lo pidió. –la elfa se quedo en silencio por unos momentos, antes de decir-. Y no dudo que por tu amor haya caído de la peor manera, por la mano de un fiel amigo. –las frías y serenas palabras de Nimbretell, hicieron helar la piel de Turambar, al igual que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, sintiéndose culpable de la desgracia incurable que había ocasionado, si hubiera vuelto con Beleg a Menegroth, como bien el le había propuesto, dejando a su amada prometida en Dimbar y quedándose con el, para recibir una paga, dada la muerte que le había dado con su propia mano. -¿Qué gano, Beleg con ayudarte, Túrin?-le cuestiono la elfa, con un tono lleno de molestia. Pero al ver que no tenía respuesta, se apresuro a decir. –quizás esta es la fortuna que uno obtiene, cuando se junta con algún Humano-dijo aquella palabras con desprecio. –así como murió, Felagund por la ayuda que había prestado a Beren. –Los resecos ojos de la elfa, miraron el sombrío rostro del Edain. –¡Dos! dos Edain han quitado de mi vida a dos personas a las que he amado. –La elfa sintió su voz romperse como mil cristales que se rompen cuando caen en una superficie maciza. Sentia como si cayera en un oscuro vacio del que no podría recuperarse. O eso pensaba.

-Mi fortuna esta llena de pena, no es como la tuya, que tienes una larga vida por vivir-contesto el humano, mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Nimbretell. –Nosotros los hombres tenemos que vivir la vida como se nos dio, ustedes tienen la inmortalidad a su favor. Viven para siempre, viendo como la tierra cambia a su alrededor, mientras que nosotros, solo quizás vemos alguna o quizás no vemos ninguna, la fortuna de los hombres es triste.

-Quizás, pero recuerda esto hijo de Húrin, nosotros morimos por penas, y también si nos matan, claro esta. Mi amor por Beleg no llego hacer anhelante pero si bendecida, porque apenas y empezábamos con nuestra pre-relación matrimonial. Esas fueron unas de sus promesas, volver a Menegroth y tomarme como su esposa, pero veo que tres años de investigación matrimonial, ha sido en vano. Nos costo prepararnos físicamente como emocionalmente, y eso es mas para una Elfa, a si mismo como tiene que preparase para cuando llegue el embarazo. –El silencio de Turambar se hizo seco, aquellas palabras fueron lanzas que atravesaron su corazón. La elfa alzo la mano enseñándole el anillo de plata que adornada su dedo índice. –Lo lamento. –dijo Nimbretell antes de irse.

Luego de unos años más supo de la muerte Túrin Turambar y de muchas muertes más, como bien la caída de Nargothrond, y una de ellas a la que estuvo fue a la de Doriath. Una pesadumbre decayó en Menegroth, a la muerte de su Rey Thingol, y en como ella había llorado la muerte de su rey, consolando a su reina. Y bien, recordando la muerte de Beleg, e imaginándose también a ese elfo que la tiene amarrada de una manera extraña en esos sueños que hace que su corazón se mantenga cerrado, por mas que haya amado a Beleg, aun su amor no llegaba a los rincones mas ocultos de su corazón así reservándolos para ese elfo que estaba cerca de ella. Allí otra muerte ocurrió cuando encontró el cuerpo de Mablung inerte antes las puertas del tesoro donde estaba el Nauglamír, la elfa lloro junto con sus amigas y enterraron en cuerpo cerca de las Hayas que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Como bien, luego de que Dior tomara Menegroth junto con su esposa Nimloth y sus jóvenes hizo, supo que Beren y Lúthien habían muerto y lloro nuevamente con pena en su corazón, pero que aquel recuerdo de ese elfo anónimo, era una de las cosas que la mantenía con vida. Y la última vez que atacaron Doriath, había muerto Glin, uno de los elfos que había sentido amor hacia la elfa. Su muerte había sido por uno de los elfos Noldor, sirviente de Caranthir, y Nimbretell le había dado muerte, vengando la muerte de su amigo. Allí escapo junto con Galadriel y Celeborn, a las desembocaduras del Sirion. Allí las nuevas noticias llegaron de un pronto. Turgon rey de Gondolin había muerto ante la caída de la Flor del Valle, y la muerte de Maeglin, y allí los Sindar se habían juntado con los Noldor en la desembocadura del Sirion. Allí recibieron una emboscada de Maedhros y Maglor, y fue la última vez que Nimbretell había visto a Maedhros, antes de su muerte en las grietas de fauces, que despedían fuego.

Nimbretell había conocido a Wingelot que estaba sola; era huérfana, al igual que su amigo Egnor, del que se había enamorado al momento que vio esos ojos avellanas mirarles con dulzura. Y ella por otra parte había sido alejada de sus padres desde que tenía trece años y muy poco le había podido ver; hasta que se los vio en el tercer barco y no pudo abordar con ellos.

En unos de los barcos, siguientes. Al momento de abordar, camino y se recargo con el borde del barco. Con atención miro a los demás elfos que estaban abajo, esperando el siguiente barco. Eran muchos los que abordarían, tanto que había barcos para que todos pudieran a bordar. Y azules ojos, barrieron el lugar con mucha pereza, que mas le tocaba hacer?... solo esperar a que el barco se llenara y pudieran partir hacia otra tierra. Se cruzo de brazos, y sus dorados cabellos se removieron por la brisa que el mar traía consigo desde el este. Dos elfos de su edad, se pusieron a cada lado de el, saludando a todo aquellos elfos que conocían, mientras que el elfo dorado, poso sus ojos, en los cobrizos de una Sindar dándole la espalda; que de un pronto, sintió su corazón estremecerse, al momento que la elfa se volteo y miro nerviosamente a todos aquellos elfos que había a su alrededor. Ella era muy hermosa, demasiado hermosa, pero sin embargo le parecía que la conocía, era como si ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerda en donde!..., y en aquellos momentos pensó y pensó, para cuando la elfa noto la mirada del elfo, ella le miro por igual. Sus ojos eran verdes brillantes, y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle desde lo mas profundo de si, sintiendo una necesidad que lo recorrió. Quiso correr hacia ella, pero sus piernas no le dejaron, sus ojos le habían dejado paralizado, al igual que ella había permanecido en pie, mirándole abiertamente, sin sentirse apenada por su atrevida mirada por largos minutos; como bien, sabia que cuando ella miraba a Egnor, no podía mirarle por mas un medio minuto, por lo incomoda que se sentia, y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas; pero en ese momento nada de eso paso, sin parpadear, le miro largo rato, buscando entre sus mas profundas cavilaciones, aquellos ojos azules, sabia que los había visto antes, lo recuerda, pero no recuerda quien era su dueño, se le era borroso cuando le recordaba. Y el Eldar, miro cada parte de su rostro, buscando alguna seña de recuerdo, pero al momento de volver a sus ojos, le vio a ella en un sueño profundo de un recuerdo lejano, y de un pronto empezó a decir: -Es ella-. Su voz no fue capaz de salir, y dijo nuevamente, con la respiración agitada. –Es ella, es ella, Oh por Eru, esto no puede estar pasando…-, al momento que el Eldar, dijo aquello, su amigo de la izquierda, le miro y le volteo; -¿Thranduil, que sucede?-; El Sindar, sintió desesperarse, necesitaba ir con ella, de inmediato. –Es ella, es que no la vez…, la de cabellos cobrizos, mi futura esposa, Ebred!-grito el Sindar. El elfo de cabellos rubios, se volvió hacia donde su amigo señalo y no encontró a nadie, no había tal elfa de cabellos cobrizos. -¿De que hablas, Thranduil…, no hay tal elfa-. El Sindar iba a refutarle, para cuando se volvió, su rostro se contrajo desconcertado, y dijo con un hilo de voz:- ¡Pero si hace unos momentos que la vi, hay parada, ella me vio, estaba como perdida…, y…, y trate de correr hacia ella, pero mis piernas no me dejaron, era como si una magia muy fuerte me hato los pies al suelo, no lo entiendo…-el Sindar se llevo las manos al rostro, quería llorar, no podía creer que aquello le estaba pasando., los dos amigos de este se miraron preocupados y cada uno coloco una mano sobre su hombro. –Quizás…-empezó el más nuevo de los dos. –fue solo una alucinación, Thranduil…-. El Sindar con brusquedad, se alejo de los dos. -¡He dicho que la vi, no la alucine, por Eru, Vrick!-. Frunció el ceño y su rostro mostraba rastro de enojo. Volvió su mirada por encima de su hombro, mirando por última vez, el lugar en donde ella se encontraba, y si, ya no había nadie, solo unos cuantos elfos mas; y se sintió confuso y se alejo de sus amigos sin decir nada mas.

La Sindar que estaba tan hipnotizada con aquellos hermosos zafiros, sintió la desconexión de ellos, al momento que el elfo se volvió, y su querida amiga se puso al frente de ella, con una sonrisa.

-Nimbretell… Wing, la elfa miro con preocupación a su amiga. -¿Estas bien?-. La elfa removió su mirada y asintió. Miro por última vez el barco en donde estaba aquel elfo de cabellos dorados-blancos. –Es hora de irnos.

Antes de abordar, se giro y miro por última vez aquella tierra en la que había vivido y que parte de su amor había descansado en aquellos elfos que habían sido cercanos a ella y que todos habían muerto. Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, se seco al instante esas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, mirando aquellos elfos que estaban abordo, en como muchos presentaban sus miradas de penas y en como otros solo era el susto. Muchos quedaron huérfanos sin familias y en como aquellas elfas de las que habían podido huir con sus pequeños aquellos barcos mientras que su esposo había muerto. Daba realmente angustia, al ver sus rostros llenos de sufrimientos.

Wing la consoló al momento. La mirada verdosa de Nimbretell barreo el lugar, mirando a su amiga por ultimo, -No lo entiendes, Wing, aquí yacen todas esas promesas y esperanzas que alguna vez creía que eran verdades, así como esas personas que alguna vez conocí en vida. –La elfa suspiro con pesadumbre. –Y otra de las cosas que no olvidare, fue el amor que yacen en las tierras de Belthronding-

-¿Y quien era ese afortunado?-, pregunto la dulce voz de la rubia; esta le sonrió y acaricio sus cabellos cobrizos.

Nimbretell sollozo limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Tomo una cadena de plata entre sus manos, allí colgaba su anillo de plata, junto con la pluma de águila de plata de la que había podido quedarse después de la muerte de Beleg, como recuerdo de el cuando partió de Dimbar. –Mi primer amor, Wing, Beleg Cúthalion-

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

**1 Capitulo: La Segunda Edad**

Año. 132 c. 45

Los Sindar reinaron en los Bosque distantes, sobre gente que eran casi todos Elfos Silvanos. Como el rey Oropher, junto con su esposa e hijo, el príncipe Thranduil. Reino al norte del Gran Bosque Verde. Así como al oeste, en Lindon, al norte del Lune, vivía Gil galad, ultimo heredero de los reyes de los Noldor en exilio. Al sur de Lune, vivió por un tiempo Celeborn, pariente de Thingol; junto con su esposa Galadriel.

Mas adelante algunos de los Noldor se instalaron en Eregion, al oeste de las Montañas Nubladas y cerca de las puertas Occidentales de Moria. Celebrimbor hijo de Curunfin, fue señor de Eregion y el mas grande de sus artesanos; era descendiente de Fëanor.

Algunos de los Eldalië estuvieron dispuestos en abandonar las Tierras de Aquende, y muchos otros se quedaron en la tierra en que habían vivido mucho tiempo. Y cuando desembarcaron todos, Thranduil miro a algunos barcos al llegar, pero no encontró a tal elfa, y pensó que el había estado soñando. La Sindar bajo del barco, buscando al elfo, no dejaba de mirar detrás de ella, y a todo a su alrededor; Wing, su amiga le pregunto que sucedía y ella solo dijo que quería ver a sus padres. Ellas siguieron caminando por el lugar, hasta encontrarse con Galadriel y Celeborn;

-Están seguros de tomar el camino de Oropher?-pregunto la Dama, mirando especialmente a la elfa de cabellos cobrizos. Estos tres asintieron y por lo menos Nimbretell dijo con firmeza que tomaría ese camino, y los Señores, no dijeron nada más, solo los dejaron ir. –Bien, espero que me escribas Nimbretell, no quiero perder comunicación contigo. –la elfita asintió, antes de dejarle un abrazo a ambos y luego tomar el camino con los seguidores de Oropher.

Irían hacia el Este del gran Bosque Verde, siguiendo a los elfos Sindar y a la mayoría de Elfos Silvanos. Y en aquellos días de caminata larga, ella pudo verlo de nuevo; era el príncipe Thranduil; como bien la familia Sindar, el elfo pariente de Thingol y Celeborn, se le nombro rey de los Silvanos y de los pocos Sindar que iba junto a ellos, y su esposa se convirtió en reina y su único hijo en príncipe.

En todo ese momento, no dejo de mirar al príncipe Thranduil, podía verlo con dos elfos a su lado, conversando y hasta riendo; a veces lo veía callado, junto a sus padres, o si no aun lado de su madre, abrazándola, o si no estaba con su padre, conversando en donde podían tomar descanso.

El bosque era muy largo y muy profundo. Y aun la suspicacia de los elfos Sindar, era una desventaja muy grande, pues no confiaban en nadie, a pesar de los últimos meses, los elfos se escondían de los humanos, así como desconfiaban de cualquier cosa que pisara su territorio. Luego de pasar años porque aquellos golpes fuertes sobre su reino, esta claro que ellos ya no era de confiarse de nadie.

Los elfos del Bosque, muy pocos eran vistos en la mañana que como en el crepúsculo o en la noche. Eran como decían los hombres que los habían visto, hablaban de su físico, sus orejas puntiagudas, y su alta estatura, su hermosura que se desbordaba por sus pieles, sus ojos poderosamente hermosos con colores raros e intensos; y algunos hombres se habían podido topar, los más jóvenes, aunque no sabían diferenciar si eran jóvenes o viejos por su juventud brillante, decían que eran de personalidades traviesas, también hablaban de sus vidas, que en como podían vivir por milenios y milenios sin envejecer, y sobre sus poderes mágicos, que usaban para proteger su naturaleza; era muy pura en todos los sentidos. También había muchos hombres que los habían visto uno que otros en la oscuridad del bosque; unos brillantes ojos como estrellas, aparecían en la oscuridad y luego un elfo armado de pie a cabeza, con un arco al frente de su pecho y luego mas elfos aparecían a su alrededor alumbrando el lugar con extrañas lámparas del color naranja. Los elfos defienden mucho su territorio y todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos. Y otras de las cosas que habían tomado de sorpresa a muchos hombres una vez, con ir al bosque y taladrar un hermoso árbol de cerezo, fue que antes había mirado a su alrededor esperando no ver a ni un elfo, porque sabían lo que ellos serian capaz; sabían que los elfos amaban mucho la naturaleza, y que no serian capaz de matar a ni un árbol o animal indefenso, y cortar un árbol de aquel mágico pueblo, les podía costar de mucho, y tuvieron que ser cauteloso; pero lo que ellos no supieron, era que los elfos era muy buenos escondiéndose a los ojos de los demás; unos cuantos siguieron a los hombres, saltando de árbol en árbol con agilidad, que apenas el árbol se sacudía un poquito como si fuera la brisa, y eso no tomo por advertidos a los hombres, que tan solo tomaron el árbol de cerezo y sacaron sus hachas para cortar el árbol; pero al ver los elfos por lo que los hombres estaban por hacer, bajaron de los arboles, sin ser escuchados y luego apuntaron a los hombres a sus espaldas, con una buena distancia, y el líder de ellos hablo en su lengua, como decían los hombres una lengua muy extraña; pero luego el elfo le hablo en la lengua común y estos entendieron perfectamente; los elfos no les echaron, solo le advirtieron que en donde volvieran a tratar de entrar al bosque a dañar alguno de sus arboles, que su cabeza seria tomada, solo fue una advertencia y los hombres quedaron amedrentados; y con agilidad los elfos volvieron a los arboles encendiéndose en las espesuras de estos, sin ser vistos, por sus ropas pardas y verdes, y grises, y marrones, que les ayudaba mucho para su ocultamiento. Y unos que otros hombres habían quedado muchas veces a un trance delante de su cacería, porque los elfos poseen una gran destreza con la magia y los habían hechizados, llevándoles a su reino, en donde pudieron ver al rey de estos, un rey elfo muy poderoso, con sangre noble, y sobre la magia que existía en ese lugar, que para ello, era mágico. También sobre la fuerza superior que le sumaban a los hombres, además de su mayor inteligencia y sensatez, a parte de que muchos de sus cantos te podían dejar en un sueño profundo del que no podrías levantarte más, porque aquellas palabras cantadas, eran mágicas, era por eso que los elfos salían al crespúsculos, muchos de sus cantos podían dañar a los hombres; porque llego a suceder que muchos de ellos se sumieron en un sueño del que no volvieron a despertar, y otros sintieron tanta alegrías que hasta habían danzado desnudos con una extraña alegría en ellos; pero aun así, los elfos le ayudaban, y muchas veces les ayudaron a tomar el camino que daba el pueblo de los hombres de los bosques. Y otra de las cosas que sabían los hombres, eran que los elfos se han relacionado siempre con la naturaleza y el aprecio que le tienen a ella, y viven para protegerla con ayuda de su magia contra los seres oscuros que quieren dañarla. Y también algunos hombres que hubieron podido convivir con los elfos, decían que estos eran serios, aunque amables, y devotos a las personas que ellos amaban, y también son responsables a su palabra, leales y honrados, ante todo. Y aun así, los elfos piensan que los humanos son una raza inferior, debido a su falta de inteligencia, y a algunos han sido admirados por su lealtad y firmeza.

Y en aquellos tiempos de paz en lo que los elfos habían podido ir y venir cuando se les diera la gana con la seguridad de la paz que corría en toda arda, se les acaba, pues la maldad de Sauron fue requerido de todos los hombres, elfo y enanos, de los que necesitaron para derribarlo.

3434 el ejercito de la Alianza en la Batalla de Dargolad.

Las despedidas fueron cortas y el viaje seria a seis días del Bosque Verde al campo de Dargolad. Allí se llevaría acabo la gran batalla de los cinco ejércitos. El rey Oropher había reunido a todos sus soldados y repaso nuevamente el plan antes de empezar la marcha, era una muy larga marcha. De las que muchas elfas lloraron por la fortuna de sus esposos y enamorados.

Y por ultima vez el rey Oropher miro su busque y se despidió de su amada esposa, al igual que su hijo se había despedido de su madre. Cuando el rey pasó aun lado de los elfos, miro a la elfa de ojos verdes, esta le hizo una profunda reverencia, y el solo le indico un saludo con la cabeza, sin despegar su mirada, sintiendo un sentimiento extraño que tomo su corazón, al igual que el de la elfa, se lleno de angustia.

La elfa de ojos verdes consoló a su amiga por todo ese tiempo que pudieron ver a los elfos marcharse, luego el reino se quedo vacio con muy pocos elfos y muchas elfas regresando a sus casas, se estaban preparando para huir, nadie sabría lo que pasaría en realidad.

Y recordando aquella vez, que les llego la noticia de la muerte de Beleg, sintió las lagrimas ascender a sus ojos. Amenazándola con deslizarse por sus mejillas. Entonces respiro profundamente y alzo los ojos hacia la pared rocosa, que fue tiñéndose en gris y de gris a un mar de sangre, gritos, choques de espadas, silbidos de flechas, y elfos, y hombres contra orcos, trasgos, Wargos. Era lo más espantoso que Nimbretell veía en su vida.

Corriendo entre los elfos que peleaban por su vida, encontró al Príncipe Thranduil, peleando con cincos orcos a la vez. Moviéndose con agilidad, pudo matar a los cinco orcos. El era un gran guerrero. Pero la elfa no estaba ahí para verlo pelear, sentia que debía buscar a alguien más. Frunció el ceño, y buscando desesperada mente a su Majestad, El Rey Oropher, del que se había comprimido el corazón al sentir que su muerte estaba cerca. A tres metros del príncipe, estaba Su Majestad, que peleaba con todas sus fuerzas y valentía; pero ese corazón comprimido era por algo, y ese algo, era ver como su Rey se hizo hacia adelante con un grito ahogado y la boca abierta, vio sus ojos azules puesto en ella y bajo la mirada a su pecho.

Una cimitarra de orco le había traspasado el pecho. Nimbretell grito horrorizada y luego escucho el grito de Thranduil, y veía como terminaba con el orco que había herido a su padre. Sin duda, Nimbretell trato de tomar al Rey en sus brazos cuando este iba cayendo, pero traspaso su cuerpo y luego vio a Thranduil a lado del cuerpo de su padre. Ella trato de consolarlo pero sus manos pasaban su cuerpo. Lloro a su lado sin que el la viera, sin embargo el Rey seguía mirando a Nimbretell a los ojos. Este derramo una lágrima por su ojo izquierdo y murió, cerrando los ojos poco a poco.

La elfa sintió como la sacudieron y esta reacciono rápidamente, temblando ligeramente por el susto y la tristeza.

-¿Nimbretell? ¿Qué tienes?-. La amiga de la elfa, Wingelot, fijo sus ojos marrones en los ojos verdes, llorosos de su amiga.

-El Rey Oropher ha muerto, Wing…-susurro la elfa. Wingelot se quedo en silencio por un buen momento, antes de responder, a lo que su amiga decía. ¿Cómo era que sabía que el rey, había muerto? La elfa no despego los ojos ni un momento, viendo como su amiga sollozaba con dolor. –Lo he visto-Hablo nuevamente.

Una muerte más, se dijo Nimbretell, había sido testigo de otra muerte en tiempos atrás y ahora era la muerte del Rey Oropher. La elfa se sentó con despacio en el asiento de la mesa, allí limpio sus lagrimas. Recordando la muerte de Finrod a la que ella había podido ver, y en como su corazón lloraba todas las noches, y para un dia, su prometido Beleg Cúthalion había muerto igual.

-¿Cómo has podido verlo? Nimbretell, tu…, es imposible. –la elfa quiso sonreír, pero la miraba seria de su amiga, la hizo no reírse. Y saber que esta decía la verdad.

-¡Lo vi, Wing! Vi como lo mataron, y no pude hacer nada, al respecto-. Dijo Nimbretell tranquilamente, aunque con la voz sonaba temblorosa, al igual que su cuerpo. Temblaba incontroladamente. Wingelot asustada, porque era la primera vez que veía a su amiga en ese estado tan deplorable, trato de calmarla. Pensaba que su amiga había soñado o algo así…, Nimbretell volvió sus ojos hacia los de ella. -No Wing, no ha sido un sueño, ya veras que te digo la verdad. En tres días se dará la noticia cuando los soldados lleguen. La mala noticia recaerá en el reino.

-Pero…pero-. Wingelot empezó a balbucear. ¿Cómo era posible que Nimbretell dijera algo tan… ¿Absurdo? ¿Quizás?... era… ¡Loco lo que decía ella!...

-Wing, el príncipe Thranduil solo trae con el cuatrocientos elfos, luego de que aquí salieron ochocientos. La guerra resulto vigorosamente victoriosa pero las pérdidas han sido grandes.-

Wingelot miraba a Nimbretell preocupada, ¿Cómo sabia todo eso? ¿Cómo era posible que Nimbretell se haya trasladado a la guerra? Y sobre todo, ¿Como sabía que la guerra había acabado y que el príncipe Thranduil solo traía consigo cuatrocientos elfos?

-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas diciendo?-. Nimbretell asintió, mirando fijamente el suelo, en donde escuchaba las voces de algunos elfos y los gritos de victoria por todos lados. –Y Minrod? ¿Viene con el príncipe?-.La elfa sintió desesperarse.

-El Rey Oropher cayó en el primer ataque a Mordor, avanzando a la cabeza de sus más bravos guerreros, antes de que Gil galad alcanzara a dar la señal del ataque. Y no, no lo he visto.

Wingelot bajo la mirada. –Tenemos que ir a decírselo a la Reina Lalwen-. La elfa halo a Nimbretell del brazo.

-No, no podemos-. Nimbretell la detuvo. –No se Wing, pero preferiría que el príncipe Thranduil, le diga lo que sucedió. –Nimbretell afligida por lo que sucedió, se aparto de su amiga. – _ **Tenna rato**_ -murmuro y se fue.

La Reina Lalwen y sus doncellas escucharon el cuerno del Bosque Verde. Sin pensarlo, salió rápidamente de su habitación y corrió hacia la entrada. Al igual que Nimbretell y Wingelot que vieron al príncipe Thranduil en la cabeza de los elfos, que llevaban cargando algo entre sus manos.

-Son pocos-murmuro la Reina, acariciando el rostro del príncipe Thranduil. –Son muy pocos los que han vueltos. –la Reina hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, buscando a alguien que no podía encontrar. -¿Dónde esta tu Padre, Thranduil?-. El príncipe bajo la mirada acongojado. –No me digas que ha…-la Reina trato de no estar en lo cierto, cuando el príncipe alzo la mirada y asintió levemente, haciéndose a un lado, para que su madre viera el cuerpo inerte del Rey Oropher. -¡Oh por Eru!-exclamo la Reina, rompiendo a llanto y lanzándose al cuerpo de su amado esposo.

Nimbretell y Wingelot que estaban muy atrás, miraron la escena con sus ojos llenos en lágrimas, porque la prevista noticia de Nimbretell había sido cierta. Y también por el dolor que sintieron al ver a la Reina en ese estado tan adolorido, porque sentían lo mismo que ella y la comprendían, o por lo menos Nimbretell lo hacia, había acompañado a Melian las veces que había estado viendo el cuerpo de su Rey Thingol.

Muchos elfos lloraron y otros se retiraron entristecidos. Mucho era el dolor, los gritos y los llantos sonoros de la Reina. Tirada sobre el cuerpo del Rey, besándole el rostro inerte, y el príncipe a su lado llorando desconsoladamente.

- ** _Amin hiraetha, nana_** -murmuraba el príncipe tomando con fuerza la mano de su madre. –hice todo lo que pude. –. Se podía notar la culpabilidad en las palabras del Príncipe.

Nimbretell y Wingelot que fueron las ultimas en regresar dentro del palacio, lloraban incontroladamente, primero porque Nimbretell supo de la noticia antes que todo el mundo, y luego de que Wingelot no le creía totalmente, lloraba porque veía que la noticia era cierta y que el amado Rey Oropher, tan noble y de un buen corazón, pereciera en la Guerra, por un buen propósito. Recobrar la paz en Arda.

Si miraba hacia el sur, los recuerdos le oscurecía la luz del Sol, como en el corazón del Rey Thranduil, en donde habitaba una sombra negra, con el Recuerdo de lo que había visto y presentido del horror de Mordor y no podía olvidarlo. El miedo de las tierras desoladas y desiertas de Mordor, era el miedo que le encogía el corazón y le decía que el Mal no había sido vencido para siempre: volvería a levantarse. Tarde o temprano.

-Majestad-. Le llamo una doncella elfa. El rey se volvió.

- _ **Hannon le**_ -. Thranduil agradeció la copa de vino que una doncella elfa le había llevado a su despacho, para empezar a trabajar, o mejor dicho a mirar las apreciadas joyas de plata y gemas blancas, que tenía en un cofre de plata con esmeraldas. Ese era la gran debilidad del Rey la plata y las gemas blancas. Como el amado anillo de compromiso que su madre le dejo, antes de que ella muriera.

El Rey suspiro y miro el anillo de compromiso de su madre. –Si tal como dijo mi madre, existes, espero encontrarte pronto, hija de Ilúvatar. Que el amor me una a ti, desde la primera vez que te vea…-Thranduil hizo una pausa. –a los ojos…-murmuro. Se arre costo al respaldar del asiento y allí, recordó esos ojos verdes, que lo miraban con amor y nostalgia, esa elfa que lo había enamorado desde esa vez que la había visto, en...; Thranduil suspiro, había sido hace años, cuando abordo el barco, desde esa vez, no la había visto jamás.

Nimbretell por otra parte, había olvidado aquel elfo que había visto en aquel barco, su recuerdo se hizo borroso, esos ojos azules-cielo, eran perturbadores que aun permanecían en su mente, pero solo fueron recuerdos de esos sueños que ella tenia con aquel elfo anónimo que la hacia sentir de una manera diferente cuando lo recordaba.

Lo que no sabía Thranduil, era que su mitad trabajaba en su palacio y que ella sentia una extraña conexión con el desde la vez que vio la muerte del Rey Oropher. Sin embargo, Thranduil no sabia de su existencia, siempre que veía el anillo pensaba en la elfa o Mujer, con la que se uniría. También pensaba en que lugares de Arda se encontraba ella, pero nunca le dio por pensar que podría tenerla a su lado todo el tiempo en su propio reino.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenna rato: Hasta pronto  
> Amin hiraetha, nana: Lo siento, mama  
> Hannon le: gracias
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Besos... Nos veremos pronto


End file.
